shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano
Volcano is the first Eternal encountered in Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor of Underworld (Along with Megalith, Fungus, and Vortex). He has a shield of 1757 points which has to be destroyed in 5 minutes and 20 seconds by 4 players before they can finish him. He wields the Ornamental Sabers as his weapon. Five keys to fight with Volcano are given after the players enter Underworld for the first time. If players have less than five Volcano keys at the end of a season, the stock will be refilled to five at the beginning of a new season. If players have five or more Volcano keys, the number of keys will not be changed. Some daily quests also can reward the players with Volcano keys upon completed. They can also buy one key for 5 gems. In battle, Volcano is very aggressive and his reactions are faster as compared to standard enemies. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. Requirements In order to challenge Volcano, players require: *1 Perk *'Teleportation' Volcano has the ability to teleport by which he disappears in the cyan beams coming from his sabers and shows up attacking from the back, dealing 25 damage. It can be easily dodged by a back-handspring or a well-timed roll. The players also can interrupt the attack by attacking Volcano before he finishes his teleportation. Rewards Defeating Volcano will reward the players with Megalith Key. They may receive Minor Charges of Darkness as additional rewards. Players have a chance to receive one of the rewards listed below: Quotes *''Are you trying to correct your mistake? You opened the Gates, but only the Eternals can eliminate the Shadow contagion. Not being one of us, you are weak. ''- Introduction to the Underworld. *''You shall die, like all the rest. Magma flows through my veins, and it will cover all the land, cleansing it for new life.'' - Volcano's first words. *''Of all the Eternals, I was the first to awaken. Many fighters will come to die by my hand; I shall complete my mission.'' - Challenging the player. *''I have been telling my brethren that it is my duty to decide the planet's destiny. Watch, unbelievers, as my blaze blankets the land!'' - After the player is defeated. *''Enough! I concede. But know this: you have roused my brother. Be not deceived by his appearance, for he is quick and deadly!'' - Upon being defeated. *''Hey, what’s going on? My dungeon’s all covered with disgusting, sticky cobwebs. I’m sick of having to burn it already!'' - Halloween update. *''He wouldn't answer! Found him by the entrance to the second floor. Must've been spying for something to loot. But someone's given him a lesson before I could.'' - Christmas update. Gallery Vulcan active.png|Volcano's icon Volcano Dialogue (1).png|Volcano's first words after unlocking Underworld. Volcano Dialogue (2).png Volcano Stat (1).png|Volcano's shield and time limit. Volcano Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Volcano. Volcano Dialogue (3).png 20170811_170214.jpg 20170811_165939.jpg 20170810_003051.jpg 20170811_170058.jpg 20170811_165930.jpg 20170811_170222.jpg 20170811_165954.jpg 20170810_003117.jpg Volcano Dialogue (4).png|If the player loses. 20170810_003324.jpg 20170811_170252.jpg 20170810_003335.jpg 20170811_170323.jpg Volcano Dialogue (5).png|If the player wins. Trivia * Volcano is the third opponent after Widow, May and Morgana to use teleportation as a perk. Category:Multiplayer Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Characters